Spirit Force Revelations: Devaloka, Village of Nephilims and Ragnarok
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace and the rest of Spirit Force finally arrive in the Sky Universe and reach the Nephilim Village. As they arrive, Ace, Spade, and Simon uncover secrets about their origins. Then Devil Ace arrives along with his army to destroy it. Spirit Force stands in his way and to end his reign of terror once and for all. The final battle of the Revelations Saga is about to commence.
1. Chapter 1

Devaloka: Village of the Nephilim and Enousha

As Spirit Force arrived in the Sky Universe, they were met with a breathtaking sight. Before their sight was nothing but an endless sky with no land below. Only small floating chunks of earth that floated in the sky on their own with nothing keeping them in the air.

"Wow, I didn't think the Sky Universe could be so beautiful!" Marta said.

"Yeah, do you think we will find the village here?" Aluche asked.

"Volt did say it would be here, let's fly around and keep an eye out for it." Spade said.

"Wait! Is that it over there?" Eleanor asked as she pointed to a floating island in the distance that had a statue in the center which depicted a female figure with six devil wings on the left, and six angel wings on the right. There were also 8 islands that were a distance from it as each of them showed a desert with a sun, floating ruins with clouds over it, a jungle with a white mist seeping through the trees, ice covered plains with a moon hovering over it, A mansion with a cemetery next to it, a forest composed of crystals, A canyon like area with a waterfall, and a city in a sphere made of water.

"Wow, those islands are pretty interesting too. But those can wait later, let's land near the village and take a look around." Aya said.

"Alright, there's a large open field that connects to the village, I'll land there." Anna said as she descends the Spirit Celsius as Ace and the others step off, one by one.

"Halt!" A female voice said as the group looked up to see a female humanoid figure that looked similar to the statue slowly descending before landing in front of the group. "I am Mastemon, who are thou?"

"My name is Ace Neptune, these are my brothers, Spade and Simon Neptune, and our comrades." Ace said as Mastemon opened her mouth in surprise.

"Ace, Spade and Simon Neptune? My lords!" Mastemon said as she quickly bowed to them.

"Please, there is no need for formalities, but why bow to us?" Ace asked.

"Because you three are the lost princes of this ruined kingdom." Mastemon said as she stood up.

"What?!" Most of the group shouted as Ace, Spade, and Simon had widened eyes.

"Please, come with me into the village, all will be explained there." Mastemon said as the group followed behind her into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Origins

(MegaMan Zero Mythos- Holy Land)

As Spirit Force entered the village, they took notice of how most of the villagers had an angel and devil theme to their clothing while the rest of them had uniquely designed clothing. There were also buildings of various sizes, but not too big.

Ace then looked up at the statue that looked like Mastemon and stared at it in curiosity. "Is this you, Lady Mastemon?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I became the leader of this village after the kingdom was destroyed and named it Devaloka, it is home to the Nephilim such as yourself and Enousha. I gathered as many survivors as I could and brought them here, where we made our home." Mastemon explained.

"Enousha?" Al asked.

"People that became the reincarnations of powerful beings and were granted supernatural powers. So we all live here in peace. But please just call me Mastemon." Mastemon continued.

"Is it okay if I ask a question, Mastemon?" Saaya asked.

"Of course child." Mastemon said.

"What caused the destruction of the kingdom?" Saaya asked.

"...It was a dark day, a million years ago, this world was in a time stasis as the Multiverse and the many worlds quickly advanced around us. The Kingdom was very prosper as the King and Queen had three children, Spade was the oldest, you Ace were the youngest, and Simon was an infant." Mastemon said as she led them through the village before stopping and turning to the group. "I'm sure you all know of the Titans?"

"Yes. They were resurrected by one of our comrades old enemies when he made the mistake of trying to make them his minions. Now our comrades are looking for my remaining comrades to help us combat them." Luna said.

"I see. Well two of the titans predecessors that had the power of sun and moon gods, invaded and attacked because they considered the Nephilims and Enousha, a low but possible threat alongside the Color Fighters. And as I have said before, I managed to get as many civilians as possible to safety, as the King sacrificed himself to save you and the queen by sending you to another world in hopes you would grow strong enough to help the Hero Alliance combat the Titans. And it seems my theory was right." Mastemon explained as she smiled before frowning again. "But just as the queen was close to escaping they managed to hit her with an attack that slowly made her lose her emotions, all but one."

"What was it?" Simon asked.

"Love." Mastemon said as the group smiled at the answer. "The King and Queen loved the three of you very much, I'm sure they're proud to see how you've grown."

"Oh blah blah, all this lovey dovey stuff makes me sick!" A familiar distorted voice said as the group turned to see Devil Ace, the four generals, their subordinates, and four shadowy figures.

(MegaMan Zero 4- On the Edge)

"Who are you?" Mastemon asked.

"That is Devil Ace, Mastemon, my dark side." Ace explained.

"That is correct, I am Devil Ace, since your friends, the wretched Ice Devil and ex-queen defeated four of my generals, I decided to create four more Mutos Reploids. Blazin' Flizard, Glacier le Cactank, Hellbat Schilt, and Volteel Biblio." Devil Ace said as he listed off the four shadowy figures names.

Blazin' Flizard's design is based on that of a Frill-necked lizard, as he sprouted his tail and put his arm forward, causing flames to erupt from it. Glacier le Cactank looked like a humanoid cactus as he had large steel balls for hands and pounded them into the ground, causing the ground to shake a bit. Hellbat Schilt looked like that of a bat as he did a bow with one of his large wings. The last one, Volteel Biblio is based on electric eel, and had two tails that produced electricity as he went on all fours and raised them up as he pointed them at the group.

"Four of the eight gentle judges?!" Harpuia said in shock.

"To think they would be resurrected." Phantom said.

"I would like to officially announce that my 8 Mutos Reploids have taken over the eight islands surrounding this one. Ragnarok has officially begun, try and stop us if you can!" Devil Ace said as he laughed crazily and he, along with his army warped away, while the group had determined looks, unfazed by his taunt.

"We will stop you one way or another, I will settle things with you once and for all!" Ace said.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission Details

(MegaMan Zero 3-Prismatic)

The group was now standing in the control room of the ship as Anna was bringing up the eight Mutos Commanders locations.

"Mastemon, can you tell us the importance of the islands that center around this one?" Camilla asked.

"Of course, the islands that float around Devaloka, are what keeps it afloat, thanks to the crystals that are placed in a hidden location on each of the island." Mastemon explained. "But if even one is removed from any of the islands, then the rest will fall, including Devaloka." She continued.

"This must be what Devil Ace meant by Ragnarok, he's planning on making it fall into the endless sea of skies below." Spade theorized.

"And he's probably using the eight mutos reploids to do it. Seems we will have to tackle each of the islands at the same time. But eight of us should go and the rest stay incase he sends any demons on to us." Arnice said.

"I've got their locations, bringing it up on the monitor now!" Anna said as she pulled up the screen as pictures of the mutos reploids were shown, along with the name of their location.

 **Boss: Sol Titanion**

 **Location: Sandy Ruins**

 **Boss: Pegasolta Eclair**

 **Location: Hanging Gardens**

 **Boss: Fenri Lunaedge**

 **Location: Frozen Plains**

 **Boss: Noble Mandrago**

 **Location: White Jungle**

 **Boss: Blazin' Flizard**

 **Location: Lava Swamps**

 **Boss: Glacier Le Cactank**

 **Location: Crystal Forest**

 **Boss: Hellbat Schilt**

 **Location: Mystic Mansion**

 **Boss: Volteel Biblio**

 **Location: Aquatic City**

"Alright, eight of us should head to each of the islands while the rest of us stay here in case Devil Ace might send one of his Generals to attack." Ace said.

"Before any of you guys go, I want you to take these." Mari said as she showed the various airboards, air rides, and air bikes. "Vera and I worked on these and made one for each of you, I also made one's for you and your friends, Aluche. Use them well."

"Thank you. Me and Camilla will head to the Mystic Mansion. Please be careful, everyone." Aluche said as she hopped onto her speed-type airboard, Crimson Vampire and Camilla hopped onto her air ride, Emerald Scientist as they headed to the Mystic Mansion.

"Me and Muveil will head to the Hanging Gardens, we'll see you later." Ryu said as he hopped onto his airboard, Amber Dragon as Muveil hopped onto her air ride, Violet Raven as they flew to the Hanging Gardens.

"Me and Lin will tackle the Frozen Plains, Devil Ace, and his cronies are going down!" Fefnir said as he and Lin hopped onto their air bikes, Scorched Fighter and Sapphire Trinity, as they took off to the Frozen Plains.

Arnice and Leviathan hopped onto their airboards, Azure Moon and Sea Fairy as they headed to the Aquatic City. Then, Stoj and Nina hopped onto their air rides, Green Fairy and Silent Angel as they headed to the Crystal Forest. Roy and Luke hopped onto their air bike and airboard, Brave Lion and Sacred Flame as they took off to the Lava Swamps. Emil and Harpuia hopped onto their airboard and air ride, Ratatosk Knight, and Air Sage as they headed to the White Jungle. Finally, Al and Papelne hopped onto their airboards, Ice Reaper, and Wolf Claw, as they headed to the Sandy Ruins.

"Alright, I'll search for Devil Ace's location, in the meantime, take a look around the village and come back here just in case enemies are approaching." Anna said as she typed onto her keyboard.

"Alright, everyone, stay safe." Ace said as he and the rest of the group headed outside to the village to patrol for any possible attacks.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fairy Queen Reploid of the Desert.

(Sonic Riders- Sand Ruins)

As Al and Papelne arrived on the island, they took notice of the many ruins that are popping up from the ground around them before their communicators beeped.

"Girls it's Anna, it seems that Sol Titanion is planning on using an artificial sun to destroy the crystal of this island, there are four generators powering it, find them and destroy them." Anna said through the comm.

"You got it, Anna. At least Aya and Saki aren't here or they would have a fit." Al said.

"Yup yup, let's finish this as quickly as possible." Papelne said as they flew through the desert as they saw the first generator and Al fired an Icicle bolt at it.

"One down!" Papelne said before looking behind her and seeing a Medusa demon slithering towards them. "Al we got company!"

"Dammit! Just keep moving!" Al said as they sped up.

"Double Backhand!" A voice said as the girls saw a blue tornado approach the Medusa demon, as it punched the demon a couple of times before it faded away. The tornado then stopped moving as it was revealed to be a blue wolf wearing a red bandana around its head and red boxing gloves as he looked at the girls before walking over to Papelne. "Gaomon, I am ready to receive orders ma'am." He said as he saluted to Papelne."

"Is this...a digimon?" Al asked.

"I guess so, and he must be my partner." Papelne said before a wolf paw shaped digivice appeared in her hand. "Wow. Its nice to meet you Gaomon, but there's no need to be formal, we're partners now, Fang." She said happily as she picked Gaomon up and hugged him.

"O-Of course, ma'am." Fang said as he blushed while Al froze another generator solid, and shattered it into pieces.

"We can get acquainted later, there are still two more generators left." Al said.

"Right./Okay!" Papelne and Fang said at the same time as Fang hopped onto Papelne's airboard and continued their search through the desert and managed to destroy the two remaining generators as they looked up to see the artificial sun evaporate.

"My, my. I'm impressed you managed to defeat the demon and destroy the artificial sun. But one way or another, my master's plan will come to a fruition!" A voice said as the girls and Fang looked up to see Sol Titanion floating down to them.

"Sorry, but we're not just gonna let you do as you please, we will stop you!" Al said.

"Then maybe I should start with you first!" Sol Titanion said as she launched a huge fireball towards Al.

"Al!" Papelne and Fang said as Al prepared to block the attack.

"Diamond Storm" A female voice yelled as a group of small diamonds, with an aura around them, intercepted the attack.

"Who did that?! Who did that?!" Titanion demanded like a child as she, along with the girls and Fang, spotted a yellow humanoid fox with purple sleeves on her arms, standing on a stone pillar.

"I am Renamon, anyone who dares to harm my partner shall face judgement." Renamon said as she jumped off the stone pillar and onto the ground.

"Grrr...Fine! (This is super annoying, but…)" Sol Titanion said in japanese before ascending into the air. "I'll burn you all to ashes."

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MegaMan Zero 4- Nothing Beats (Remastered))

"(Take this!)" Sol Titantion yelled as she summoned two light green flame wheels and spun them towards the group.

"Look out!" Al yelled as she and the others dodged.

"Tohakken!" Renamon called out as blue flames covered her arms and legs as she dashed towards the maverick and dealt a few punches and kicks.

"Aaaah!" Sol Titanion yelled as electricity surged through her body a bit. "Grrr… (Here I go! Burn!)" She yelled as she fired another huge fireball, this time it scattered into small robotic moths.

"Ground Impact!" Papelne yelled as she launched multiple shockwaves from the ground as they destroyed the moths as well as damaging Titanion.

"Here's the final blow. Rolling Upper!" Gaomon yelled as he turned into a ball and spin dashed through the air at Titanion, forming a hole through her.

"W-what? Why...can't I... move? How could I... ...can't I... move? How could I... lose to you four?

Unbelievable... no, impossible... Kyaaah!" Titanion said before she screamed and exploded.

"Thanks for your help, Rena." Al said as the yellow fox digimon nodded her head as a Syega shaped digivice appeared on Al's belt.

"It is no trouble at all, I am your digimon partner, I will always be there to help you and your friends." Rena said as she kneeled.

"Alright, I think this place is safe now. Let's head back to Devaloka." Papelne said as she and Al hopped onto their airboards along with their digimon as they flew back to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Pegasus of the Hanging Gardens

(MegaMan Zero 4- Celestial Gardens (Remastered))

As Ryu and Muveil arrived, they saw various ruins floating around them before their comms went off.

"Pegasolta is planning on using the crystal here for something, I don't know what it is, but make your way through and stop him." Anna said through the comm.

"Alright. Let's go, Muveil!" Ryu said as they flew through the ruins before they looked behind to see a Rukh demon flying after them.

"I've never seen a demon like that before. Hurry!" Muveil said as they continued flying through the ruins, while dodging some that were floating around them.

"Seiryujin!" A voice yelled as a gigantic katana flew towards the demon and sliced it in half before turning into a dragon, clad in thick, shining scalemail, and held two orbs in each hand.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked.

"I am Hisyaryumon, I shall lend my power in your fight, partner." Hisyaryumon said.

"Thank you, Odjn." Ryu said giving the Digimon the nickname of the dragon that granted him his dragon form.

"Let's move on." Muveil said as she and Ryu continued flying through the ruins with Odjn right behind them.

They made it to the end of the ruins where the crystal was as they saw Pegasolta Eclair waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Once I remove this crystal, all of the uglies in that village will fall into the sea of skies below. And my master's beautiful plan will come to fruition." Pegasolta Eclair said.

"You may act high and mighty, but you are just a grunt for that man's dirty work, it's time we sent you to the scrap heap." Muveil said as she summoned her blood sword.

"Filthy scum...die!" Pegasolta yelled as he launched an electric spear at Muveil.

"Maverick!" A voice yelled as a humanoid Digimon jumped in and dealt a darkness imbued kick as he launched the electric spear upward. He had a beast skin hat covering his eyes,long wild white hair, a light purple yakuza outfit, a grey coat jacket, a long red scarf with both ends in front, a gun that's a mix of a shotgun and PPSh-41 in his left hand, and a knife in the other.

"Who are you?" Pegasolta Eclair asked.

"I am Astamon, but that will be the last thing you'll ever hear once were done with you." Astamon said as he aimed his gun Oro Salmon, at Pegasolta.

"Hmph." Pegasolta grunted before popping his beam sabers out and ascending to the air. "(Stay away, filth.)"

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Take this!" Muveil yelled as she flew into the air and dashed towards Pegasolta, slashing him across the chest.

"Hellfire!" Astamon yelled as he fired all of Oro Salmon's bullets as they homed in and hit Pegasolta, as he reloaded.

"Tenryu Suishiko!" Odjn yelled as he released the crystal orbs in his hands as they hit Pegasolta from multiple directions, heavily damaging him.

"Rising Phoenix!" Ryu yelled as he jumped into the air and launched down towards Pegasolta and sliced through him as he split in half.

"Wah! How could this happen to me?! You four… Beating me?! That's impossible… But...my death, it's so beautiful!" Pegasolta said before he exploded.

"Thank you for your help, Astamon." Muveil said.

"It is no problem, and please call me Asuta since we're partners now." Astamon said.

"T-thank you. Let us return to the village now." Muveil said as she and Ryu headed back to Devaloka with their Digimon as she blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf of the Frozen Plains

(MegaMan Zero 2- Ice Brain)

As Fefnir and Lin arrived at the Frozen plains, they took notice of the ice covered fields and the moon shining brightly over them as they heard their comms beep.

"Fenri Lunaedge must be using the crystals power to keep these plains frozen, find him and secure the crystal." Anna said.

"Roger that. Let's go." Lin said as she and Fefnir road their air bikes through the fields before they heard someone laughing.

"Heeho!" A voice laughed as Lin and Fefnir turned to see a group of Jack Frost's chasing after them.

"Oh crap! We have to try and shake these guys off!" Fefnir said.

"I think it may be a little too late for that." Lin said as the Jack Frost's were closing in on them quickly.

"Happy Bullet Showering!" A voice yelled as Lin and Fefnir looked up to see multiple bullets and plasma shots raining down onto the Jack Frost's, destroying them.

Lin and Fefnir turned to their savior as they saw a humanoid Digimon with revolvers for legs, a red cowboy outfit and hat, a long black scarf on his back, and plasma emitting from his three-fingered hands.

"Glad to see you two alright. The names Magnakidmon, but just call me Magna!" Magna said as he tipped his hat up.

"Thanks for the save Magna. But what are you doing here?" Lin asked.

"Well my partner and her friend were in danger, so I had to come and help out." Magna said as he kissed Lin's hand.

"U-um thank you. You're welcome to come with us after we complete our mission." Lin said.

"Of course, just lead the way and we'll charge in, guns blazing." Magna said.

"I like him already." Fefnir said.

"He seems...interesting. Now let's go." Lin said while a digivice replaced the glowing crystal on her belt as they continued on across the plains and saw Fenri Lunaedge waiting for them.

"Gaah, you've all kept me waiting. I thought my helpers might've ripped you apart. Yet here you are. Hope you all can make things interesting." Fenri said.

"You don't seem like the loyal type. Why work for Devil Ace?" Fefnir asked.

"Orders are orders, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been brought back to life a third time. Sorry, but let's get this over with." Fenri said as he charged at them.

"Fire Rocket!" A voice yelled as a human-sized fireball flew past Lin, Fefnir, and Magna as it intercepted the attack to reveal a blue human-sized lizard, with flame-patterned shoulder pads, shoes and gloves with claws, a helmet with a blade, and a vest along with three small leather belts wrapped around his left arm.

"Who are you?" Fenri asked as he jumped away.

"I am Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage and partner Digimon to Fighting Fefnir!" Flamedramon said as he pointed one of his claws forward.

"Huh, this just got more interesting." Fenri said. "(Can ya keep up with me?)"

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Flare Shot!" Lin yelled as she fired two flame bullets at Fenri as fire sprouted over his body before fading.

Fenri creates two clones of himself as he howls and they all dash forward before Fefnir intercepts and deals a rocket upper, shattering the two clones and damaging Fenri.

"Bind Red Trigger!" Magna yelled as he stabbed the ends of his small machine guns into Fenri's body and they all fired into him, damaging him from the inside.

"Here's the finisher! Claw Express!" Flamedramon yelled as he did a combo with the blades on his hands and feet as Fenri was sliced in half.

"Gaaah?! Heh..not bad...but you won't be able to stop all of us. Master Devil Ace's plan of Ragnarok will come to fruition!" Fenri said before he exploded.

"Thanks for the help Flare." Fefnir said as he and Flamedramon shook hands.

"It's no problem at all, partner. So we're done here right?" Flare asked.

"Yep. Let's head back to Devaloka and report to Anna." Lin said as she, Fefnir, and their partners rode back to the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Mandrake of the White Jungle

Emil and Harpuia finally arrived at the White Jungle and took notice of the mist-like fog seeping around the trees as they heard their comms go off.

"Emil, Harpuia, you need to hurry. Noble Mandrago is planning on destroying the crystal in ten minutes. Please, hurry!" Anna said as the two immediately dashed through the jungle.

(Sonic Adventure 2 Battle- Rhythm and Balance)

Emil and Harpuia quickly sped through the jungle and soon found an Alraune demon chasing after them by popping out of each of the trees they pass by.

"Magna Blast!" A voice yelled as the two turned to see a humanoid lizard in gold armor, fire rays of light from it, completely incinerating the demon.

"Go on ahead! I'll catch up with you two." The Digimon yelled as the two hurried on and into a room where they found Mandrago drill out of the ground in front of them.

"Oh my, I thought a rat wandered in, but it was just you two. Both of you are going to a lot of trouble for the environment. Too bad that trouble will be wasted. You have no hope of stopping Ragnarok. If you two are just going to waste energy, give it to me. I'll drain you both dry!" Mandrago said.

"Ewig Schlaf!" A voice yelled as a lance coated in darkness launched down into the ground and knocked Mandrago back a bit, the figure was revealed to be a humanoid digimon in black lion like armor with gold linings, he had a spear in his right hand, and a shield that resembled a sphinx's face in his left. "I am Lowemon, Ancient Warrior of Darkness, these two are under my protection and you shall not harm them." Lowemon said as he pointed his spear at Mandrago.

"(Shall we dance?)" Mandrago asked as she laughed.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"(Please die!)" Mandrago said as she rapidly spun like a top towards them.

"Dunkel Rakete!" Lowemon yelled as he kicked off the ground with his spear and dashed as he kicked Mandrago, stopping the attack.

"(Oh my!)" Mandrago said before she drilled underground and popped out above them. "(How do you do?)"

"Ravaging Tiger!" Emil yelled as he did a midair vertical sword spin, knocking Mandrago down to the ground as a lightning bolt struck her.

"It's over!" Harpuia yelled as he flew towards Mandrago and sliced her in half.

"Agh… Aah! I'm shriveling up! I am a flower cut down before I could blossom.. Agh… Aah! Master Devil Aceee!" Mandrago yelled before she exploded.

"Seems you all were able to finish things here no problem." A voice said as the three turned to see the Digimon from before, approach.

"Thanks for helping hold off those demons. Who are you by the way?" Emil asked.

"I am Magnamon, one of the Royal Knights and Digimon partner to Sage Harpuia. I look forward to working with you and your comrades." Magnamon said as he crossed his arms.

"Likewise. It's time we returned to the village. You are welcome to come along as well." Harpuia said.

"Thank you. We'd be glad to take up your offer." Lowemon said as he and the others headed back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Enemy Invasion! Showdown with Evange!

As the group was exploring different parts of the village, an alarm sounded off from the Spirit Celsius and they immediately ran back.

Anna was currently typing on her keyboard while keeping her eyes on the monitor and saw Ace and the rest of the members that stayed behind run in.

"What's the situation, Anna?" Aya asked.

"We got multiple demons heading towards us, and apparently Evange is leading them. Devil Ace must be getting desperate a bit since 4 of his commanders were destroyed." Anna said.

"So what's the plan then? We charge in and kick their asses?" Kagura asked.

"Here's the plan. X, you, Zero, and Axl help evacuate the villagers to the temple along with half of the group. Ace, you, Spade, and Simon will take of Evange and the demons along with the rest of the group." Anna said.

"Roger that, Anna. We're heading out." X said as he and his group went to evacuate the residents.

"We'll go to. Evange is gonna pay for invading our home. Let's go everyone!" Ace said as he and his group left.

Ace and his group immediately headed to the village entrance as they saw Evange jump off a demon she was riding and landed on the ground as she stood up and looked at the group.

(Onechanbara Z2 Chaos- Stand by Undefined)

"A pleasure to see you all again my princesses and friends. Since my master resurrected me I now have another to chance to grind you all into dust!" Evange said as she laughed maniacally.

"Sorry, but there's no way in hell we're gonna let that happen!" Saki said as she pulled out her sword.

"We've kicked your ass before, and we'll do it again!" Kagura said pointing one of her katanas at Evange.

"I don't know which is ridiculous. The fact that you're here to fight us again, or that you're being treated like a servant." Aya said pulling out one of her katanas.

"You've caused enough damage back on our world, we're not gonna let you repeat it here!" Saaya said as she got in a fighting stance.

"You don't belong here. Get out of our home!" Ace said as he, Simon, and Spade pointed their swords at her.

"Grrr...worthless insects, DIE! Leave nothing behind! Cry out in despair!" Evange yelled as she went into her Dare Drive Form as she and the demons behind her charged.

Ace, Spade, and Simon charged at Evange while the rest of the group dealt with the demons.

"Blade Fury!" Ace yelled as he slashed wildly at Evange multiple times as she didn't notice Spade behind her.

"Burn away to nothing. Heat Blade!" Spade yelled as Falchion glowed brightly on the blade and he swung it five times as an explosion occured on the finisher.

"Soul Eater!" Simon yelled as he stepped forward and stabbed Evange multiple times before forming an orb of darkness in his hand and launching her forward.

"I must say, you have improved a lot Nephilim, you and your brothers. I can see why my master wants you to embrace your dark side." Evange said as she stood up and held her arm.

"Sorry, but if the time does come for me to embrace my demon half, I will still support my comrades, including David, Jexi, Hope, and the rest of the Hero Alliance. I will not become a tyrant like you, Gargos, or the other scum I fought." Ace said.

"Simon and I, along with our teammates will be there for him as well." Spade said.

"Farewell, and goodnight." Simon said as he, Ace, and Spade sliced through Evange in three different directions as she collapsed to the ground and faded into dust.

The groups eventually met back up with each other in the ship as they stood in the central hub.

"How are the villagers? Is everyone okay?" Spade asked.

"Yeah, we managed to secure them into the temple with Mastemon's help. What happened on your end?" X asked.

"The demons were destroyed and Evange was defeated. Which leaves three generals and four commanders remaining." Ace said as he heard the sound of airboards, air rides, and air bikes in the distance as he and the rest of the group saw Al, Papelne, Ryu, Muveil, Fefnir, Lin, Emil, Harpuia, and their Digimon partners walk into the hub.

"Welcome back." Anna said.

"How did things go on the islands?" Simon asked.

"Things went smoothly since we had a little help." Lin said as she waved arm in front of the Digimon.

"Digimon? If they're here with you guys, then they must be your partners." Kohaku said.

"Yup, that's right." Al said as she and most of the returning group held out a digivice.

"Alright, now we just have to wait for the others to return, I hope they're alright. All we can do now is wait." Muveil said.


	9. Chapter 9

Frill-Necked Lizard of the Lava Swamps

(Sonic 06- Flame Core-Volcano)

As Roy and Luke arrived at the Lava Swamps, they noticed multiple small volcanoes scattered around, spouting lava.

"Man, this place is almost as hot as Mount Roneal. I should've worn my swimsuit here if it was gonna be this hot." Luke said as he waved a hand in his face.

"Oh come on. It can't be that hot can it?" Roy asked sweating a bit as well.

"You're one to talk. You're sweating too! Let's just get this over with." Luke said as they continued riding through the swamps before turning to see multiple Salamander demons crawling towards them.

"Oh crap, they're gaining on us! At this rate…" Roy said before he and Luke saw a white blur dash through and sliced the demons to pieces. "What the?"

The blur stopped and was revealed to be a white armored knight with blades on its arms and a large blade at the tip of its tail, a torn red cape flowing behind him, and three identical spirits with blades floating around it as it turned to the two.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I am Jesmon, one of the Royal Knights and Digimon partner to you Luke Fon Fabre, I am here to help you and your comrades on your journey." Jesmon said as he floated towards them.

"Thank you Jesmon, come on, the enemy is just up ahead." Luke said as the three continued on and saw Blazin' Flizard waiting for them.

"I almost gave up on finding a worthy foe. But it seems you three will make a good challenge. Let's heat things up, come onnnnnn!" Blazin' Flizard said as he got on all fours and sprouted a tail.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Flare Blade!" Roy said as Durandal charged up energy before he impacted it onto the ground causing an explosion, dealing damage.

"Lightning Blade!" Luke yelled as he thrusted his sword at Flizard as electricity surged around him, revealing his weakness.

"Un Pour Tous!" Jesmon called out as Atho, Rene, and Por, formed a triangular shield and fired a huge laser beam, dealing heavy damage to Flizard.

"Critical Hit!" Roy said as he swung Durandal in a full circular motion, and executed a powerful flaming slash.

"You're mine!" Luke said as he activated his second Mystic Arte. "You're finished! Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction!" He said as he pointed his sword causing a pillar of light to erupt around him before he slashed Flizard a couple of times and pulled his sword behind him. "Lost Fon Drive!" He yelled as he pointed his sword at Flizard and a beam of light erupted from it, incinerating Flizard.

"Nice work, Luke. It's time we returned to the village." Roy said.

"You're right, let's head back, you're welcome to come to, Jesmon." Luke said.

"Of course." Jesmon said as the three of them flew back to Devaloka.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cactus of the Crystal Forest

(MegaMan Zero 3- Trail on Powdery Snow)

As Nina and Stoj arrived at the Crystal Forest, they were in awe of the entirely crystallized forest and how the sun reflected on them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. Don't you agree, Nina?" Stoj asked as Nina nodded her head and they continued on before Nina let out a cry of shock as Stoj turned to see a Erlkonig demon moving towards them before an energy blade flew towards it, slicing it in half. The girls looked up to see an eagle beast hybrid with an armored mask and wings over it, as it flew down to them.

"I mean you both no harm, I am Halsemon, the wings of love, and the partner to this young maiden." Halsemon said as he looked at Nina.

Nina nodded her head and petted Halsemon on his back and they continued flying through the forest until they saw Glacier Le Cactank waiting for them.

"How rude! Erlkonig was kind enough to greet you and this wretched creature had to go and destroy it. Children like you need to be punished." Glacier Le Cactank said before being pelted by seeds. "Who dares?!"

"I do!" A voice said as a flower bud floated down next to Stoj, her head was pink and her body was green, she had an expressionless face, and the leaves on top of her head kept her floating. "I, Lalamon, Digimon partner of Stoj will see to it that your plans are stopped!" She said as she and the others prepared to fight.

"Hmph. Try if you can. I will judge you!" Cactank said as he slammed his huge iron ball hands onto the ground.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Bolganone!" Stoj called out as a sphere of fire started forming till it became huge and exploded, dealing damage to Cactank while hitting his weakness.

"Nuts Explosion!" Lalamon called out as she fired exploding seeds, hitting Cactank's weakness once more.

Nina casted Spiral Flare, Eruption, and Flare Tornado in quick succession, dealing more damage to Cactank.

"Mach Impulse!" Halsemon called out as he fired a wave of energy at Cactank, slicing him in half as he exploded.

"Thanks for the help Lala. I'm glad you're my Digimon partner!" Stoj said as they danced around in the air as Nina and Halsemon smiled.

"Of course. We're friends now, and I'm gonna help you and your comrades on your journey." Lalamon said.

Nina nodded her head to Halsemon as he spoke for her.

"Nina believes it is time to return to the village. And it seems she needs a new outfit as well." Halsemon said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find something that suits you, now let's head back." Stoj said as she and the others flew back to the village.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gentlemanly Bat of Mystic Mansion

(Sonic Rivals 2- Mystic Haunt Zone Act 1)

As Aluche and Camilla arrived at the Mystic Mansion, they took notice of the creepy aura it had as bats flew around the roof.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps, but it's not as haunted as the Academy at least." Aluche said.

"Right, our target is somewhere inside it, let's search from top to bottom, and be careful." Camilla said.

"Right, let's go." Aluche said as she and Camilla entered the manor only to find multiple corpses waiting for them. "Dammit, this isn't good." She said summoning her blood sword.

"Hmm…this may be a difficult one to get out of." Camilla said as she pulled out her gun just as electrical spheres launched down and destroyed them as She and Aluche looked up to see a humanoid robot with a red scarf and a cybernetic right arm that was emitting electricity. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Justimon, protector of the innocent and judge of the wicked. I am here to join Aluche as her Digimon partner." Justimon said as he jumped down in front of them. "It is an honor to officially meet you Aluche, I shall fight right by your side along with your comrades."

"Thank you Justimon, come on, we think the enemy is up ahead." Aluche said.

"Understood." Justimon said as the three continued on before seeing Hellbat Schilt waiting for them.

"The Ghouls that were waiting for you just wanted to bring you to me, but you had to go and destroy them. No manners at all. I, Hellbat Schilt shall educate you!" Hellbat said before launching a swarm of small robotic bats at the three before a swarm of bullets destroyed them. "Who dares to rudely interrupt?"

"That would be me." A voice said as Aluche, Camilla, and Justimon turned to see a humanoid woman, with a mask over her face, a shirt that only covered the upper half of her body, a leather jacket, a scarf trailing behind her, leather pants, black leather heels, and guns with knives attached held in her hands. "Names Beel Starmon, I am the partner of Camilla Alucard, but just call me Beelko." She said introducing herself.

"Wretched Vermin, (Get out of my sight)". Hellbat said as he bowed with his right wing in front of him before floating off the ground.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Doctor!" Aluche called out as she and Camilla drew their own rifles.

"Of course, Aluche." Camilla said as she and Aluche unloaded onto Hellbat, heavily damaging him.

"Double Claw!" Beelko called out as she used the knives on her guns to slash through Hellbat.

"Critical Arm!" Justimon called out as his cybernetic arm changed into a plasma blade arm as he slashed through Hellbat. "Justice Kick!" He yelled as he jumped into the air and delivered a powerful flying kick with the force of 45 tons.

"It's over!" Aluche yelled as she slashed downward onto Hellbat, splitting him in half before he exploded.

"I'm glad you showed up in time, Beelko. We're glad to you have you aboard." Camilla said.

"It's no problem at all, besides, it may be fun travelling with a bunch of unique people." Beelko said.

"Guess it's time to head back to the village, come on." Aluche said as she and the others headed back after a job well done.


	12. Chapter 12

The Electric Eel of the Aquatic City

(Sonic 06- Aquatic Base Level 1)

As Arnice and Leviathan arrived at the Aquatic City, they were able to breath underwater since Arnice is a demon, and Leviathan because she was designed for underwater purposes.

"Alright, Volteel Biblio should be somewhere inside the main building, find a way through and be careful." Anna said through the comm.

"Alright, let's go." Arnice said as they flew towards the city before Leviathan noticed a Raja Naga demon swimming after them.

"Arnice we got company!" Leviathan said.

"Dammit, not now. Just keep moving." Arnice said before a Anchor shot down through the Naga, destroying it.

Leviathan and Arnice looked up to see a mermaid wearing a pirate hat, long blonde hair in a ponytail with an anchor at the end, and a large golden anchor in her hands. "It's nice to finally meet you, Leviathan, I am Mermaimon, your Digimon partner. I am capable of charming your enemies, and destroying them with my golden anchor." Mermaimon said.

"You seem a lot like myself in a way, alright let's go." Leviathan said as the three continued flying to the city and made their way through to the main building.

"Alright, let's head in and be careful. Who knows when that eel might show up." Arnice said as they entered the building.

The trio continued their way through the main building before entering a room and saw Volteel Biblio waiting for them.

"Heeeehahahahah. I knew you three would show up, now I will enjoy torturing you over and over again, especially you Leviathan." Volteel Biblio said before firing two orbs of electricity in a V shaped trajectory at the girls before a gigantic wyvern aura intercepted it. "Hmmm?"

"I'm glad I managed to arrive in time." A voice said as a figure in white armor stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Dynasmon, I am here to aid my partner, Arnice in her journey. I will not allow you to harm her." Dynasmon said.

"Hmph, no matter. I'll crush you all the same either way. Now (prepare yourself)". Volteel said as he got on all fours and pointed his tails at the four.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"Take this!" Arnice yelled as she jumped into the air and slammed her sword into the ground.

"You won't get away!" Leviathan said as she summoned six ice crystals in circle formation and launched them at Volteel, hitting his weakness.

"Northern Cross Bomber!" Mermaidmon yelled as she launched her golden anchor at Volteel, heavily damaging him.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon called out as he fired multiple energy shots at Volteel, damaging him further.

"Heeheehee!" Volteel laughed before he swam into one of the holes and popped his head out a different one. "Huh? How's this!" He said as he fired a slow moving electric ball from his tails out a different hole that slowly moved towards them.

"Watch out everyone!" Arnice yelled as she sliced the orb in half but ended up electrocuting herself in the process.

"Enough games. Dragon Collider!" Dynasmon called out as he gathered all the energy in his body and fired it in the form of multiple phantom dragons which home in on Volteel and completely disintegrated him. "Are you alright, Lady Arnice?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Arnice said.

"Well, we're all done here so let's head back." Leviathan said.

"Yeah." Arnice said as the four of them flew back to the village after completing their mission.


	13. Chapter 13

To the Final Showdown Part 1: The Four Guardians vs Copy X

Everyone now stood in the hub as Nina just arrived, wearing a new outfit. She had a long sleeve blue shirt, black pants, blue boots, and a blue headband that pulled back her hair a bit.

"Well, thanks to your efforts, the village has managed to avoid destruction, and it seems most of you had extra help along the way." Anna said as she looked at some of the group that recently returned who had Digimon partners as well. The monitor then started beeping. "It's David, do you want me to patch you through?"

"Go ahead, Anna." Ace said as the monitor was fuzzing a bit. "David, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"Yeah. It's me." David said.

"What's up? How are things on your end?" Ace asked.

"Up and down. Ty and his group are alright, but Sanji left." David said.

"What? That damn idiot…" Aya muttered.

"Calm down. Better news is that Jack, Jesse and Rainbow are with us now." David said.

"I see. It's good to see that your old allies returned." Luna said. "How has the search for my comrades been going?"

"We managed to take down the titans that hurt Ty and his crew, but no luck other than that." David said.

"Good. We managed to bring things under control here. All that's left is Devil Ace and his 3 remaining generals. And you wouldn't believe the stuff me and my team found out since we arrived here." Ace said as he explained what Mastemon told him to David.

"Royalty? You three sure didn't seem like such when we first met." David said.

"We were surprised as well. Didn't think the three of us were originally from the Sky Universe." Spade said.

"Trust me, Mayumi had the same reaction when we were in the alternate Alola." David said.

Just then the ground started shaking.

"What's going on over there?" David asked.

"Looks like we're getting hit with something bad." Kagura said.

"In that case, I shouldn't distract you then. Talk to you once we clobber Big Mom." David said.

"Alright, kick her and her children's asses for us and for Pedro. Good luck." Ace said as he ended the transmission.

"Heheheheheh. Did you like my surprise?" A familiar voice asked.

"That voice...Devil Ace!" Simon said.

"The eight commanders were merely a distraction so that I would have enough time to finish the ultimate space cannon, Ragnarok!" Devil Ace said as a huge space station was shown on the screen. "Just try and stop me if you can, I'll be waiting in the central core!" He said as the transmission ended.

(MegaMan Zero 4- On the Edge)

"Dammit. Anna can you transport me to the core?" Ace asked.

"I'm sorry but the way to the Ragnarok Core is blocked, however I managed to find coordinates that lead to three areas that lead the way to the Ragnarok core, if you can defeat each of the Generals who are guarding them, you'll be able to access the core." Anna said.

"Alright, little brother, it's best you leave this to me, Simon, and the four guardians." Spade said.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Of course, it's best your energy won't be wasted when the final showdown arrives, just leave it to us." Simon said.

"Okay, please be careful." Ace said.

"Alright, I'm transferring the four guardians into the first area of Ragnarok, it's the Throne room." Anna said.

"Alright, you may begin Anna, we're ready." Harpuia said as he and the guardians stood on the transporter.

"Alright, transferring in 3...2...1!" Anna said as the guardians were transported. "Good luck."

(MegaMan Zero- Neo Arcadia Core- Final Stage)

As the guardians warped into the area, they were surprised by how familiar it looked.

"This place looks just like Area X!" Fefnir said in shock.

"And where I sacrificed my life for a foolish copy." Phantom said as he closed his eyes.

"To think that Ace's copy was capable of doing this." Leviathan said.

"Yes, but right now we have to defeat the general guarding this part of the path to the core. We musn't let Ace down, let's go." Harpuia said.

"Right!" The other guardians said as they trekked through the area before entering another room and saw Copy X waiting for them as he sat on a throne.

(MegaMan Zero- X, The Legend)

"W-Welcome, I've been waiting for you all, "my guardians". Copy X said as he looked at them with his red eyes.

"Hold your tongue. You are merely a copy of our true master, why would Ace's dark half resurrect you?" Phantom asked.

"Oh Phantom, it's because I wanted one thing and one thing only. To rule over the humans on my world once more and execute the ones question my authority!" Copy X said as he stood up and walked down the throne before turning to the Guardians. "If you stand in my way, you shall be destroyed."

"The Zero from our world was right, your ideal world of peace is a joke!" Leviathan said as she pointed her Spear at Copy X.

"We will not let you reign terror in our world or the multiverse ever! You're going down!" Fefnir said.

"We give light to the people, and death to those who seek to harm it, which includes you." Phantom said.

"You shall atone for your sins, you foolish copy!" Harpuia said as he and the guardians got into fighting stances.

"Hehehe. Well then, let's begin." Copy X said as he went into battle mode and donned his own version of Ultimate Armor.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MegaMan Zero- Crash)

Copy X slide dashed towards them as the guardians scattered in different directions. Phantom took flight on top of his shuriken and threw kunais down onto Copy X, dealing damage before his armor color changed to red and he fired Fire Wave at Leviathan who managed to dodge as Harpuia flew in and summoned lightning bolts down onto him, dealing damage and hitting a weakness before Copy X changed color again into a light blue and fired Shotgun Ice at Harpuia. Fefnir rushed in front of Harpuia and fired two large shots at Copy X as they melted the ice he fired and damaging him in the process and hitting another weakness, before his armor changed to green and he fired electric spark before Leviathan flew in and rapidly spun her halberd reflecting the attack. Leviathan then summoned her ice dragons as they homed in and dealt more damage to Copy X as he flew black and kneeled to the ground as the four guardians stood around him.

"Too weak." Leviathan said.

"We saw our Original Master, and let me tell you this, he's a much better fighter than you." Fefnir said.

"It's time you were sent to hell." Phantom said.

"You think this is over, no! I am not finished yet!" Copy X said as he jumped into the air and was engulfed in a bright light as a Seraphic version of himself floated above the guardians. "You all shall be judged!"

(MegaMan Zero- Fake)

"Begone from this world. This is where you end! Guardians to arms!" Harpuia said.

Copy X began firing rings that trapped the guardians as he fired a laser onto the ground, They managed to escape as Phantom slashed at Copy X's head with his Kodachi, dealing damage. Phantom took flight and launched sonic booms, dealing more damage. Fefnir summoned his other buster and pointed both of them upward, as he rapidly fired multiple shots at Copy X, heavily damaging him as Leviathan flew in and thrusted with her halberd three times.

"It's over!" Harpuia said as he and the Guardians unleashed their EX skills onto Copy X as he began flashing before he exploded.

"It's finally over, we managed to unlock a part of the pathway for Ace. Anna bring us back." Harpuia said.

"Understood. Commencing transfer." Anna said through the comm as the guardians were transported back to base.

Spirit Celsius

The four guardians were warped in as Ace walked up them.

"Thank you all for unlocking the first part of the pathway to the core, please take a breather, and Leviathan, why don't you go and contact Fulgore?" Ace said.

"I think I'll do that. See you guys later." Leviathan said as she left the ship.

"Thanks again, you three. You deserve to rest after that mission." Anna said as Harpuia, Fefnir, and Phantom went to their rooms.

"Only two generals remain. We're almost there." Ace said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

To the Final Showdown Part 2: Spade vs The Power Hungry Ex Commander

"Alright, I'll be sending Spade into the second area, it's supposedly replicated in the image of the center of Neo Arcadia, you should find the second general at the top." Anna said.

"Alright, send me in." Spade said.

"Alright, commencing transfer." Anna said as Spade was warped.

"Please come back safely, big brother." Ace said.

Spade warped in and saw multiple ladders that led up.

"This must be what Anna meant, anyway, time to climb." Spade said as he began climbing the towerlike area and eventually made it to the top where he saw Elpizo in his 1st form waiting for him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. I haven't formally introduced myself but I am Elpizo and I hail from the same world as the Four Guardians." Elpizo said as he introduced himself.

"Why did my brothers dark side resurrect you?" Spade asked as he put a hand near Falchion.

"Honestly because he saw my combat skills in this form, honestly I was still alive when I became a Cyber Elf, I have no choice, come at me and don't hold back. Release me from this cursed body!" Elpizo said.

"Very well, I shall ease your suffering." Spade said as he drew Falchion and got into a fighting stance.

(MegaMan Zero 2- Supreme Ruler)

Elpizo dashed at Spade while repeatedly thrusting but Spade managed to block the onslaught and counter with a powerful sword strike.

"Pardon me!" Elpizo said as he jumped away. "I see you!" He said as he pointed his rapier upward and fired small dark bullets onto the ground that erupted into a dark flame and moved toward Spade.

"Muspelheim!" Spade yelled as he launched a great wave of fired from Falchion as the flames engulfed the attack.

"Impressive. Pardon me!" Elpizo said as he jumped into the air and fired a ring of dark orbs as they chased after Spade.

"Zero-Blade!" Spade called out as he launched a wave of freezing ice at the ring of orbs as it pierced through into Elpizo as he fell and kneeled to the ground.

"Well done, but...I am about to transform, please stop me here and now." Elpizo said before he was engulfed in a dark orb and screamed in agony as his body became more demonic like and two pincers floated around him. "More power!" He said in a distorted voice.

"Very well, for my brother, I will see to the end of this battle!" Spade said as he rose Falchion into the air.

(MegaMan Zero 2- The Last The Wish Punished)

"Don't get cocky!" Elpizo said as he summoned a green orb that began to spin around the whole area before it went for Spade as he managed to block it.

"Cataclysm!" Spade yelled as he slammed Falchion onto the ground and multiple pillars erupted underneath Elpizo, dealing damage.

Elpizo roared in agony as he summoned two spiked walls that attempted to crush Spade but he managed to jump into the air.

"Whirlwind!" Spade yelled as he rapidly spun his sword out in the air, hitting Elpizo and heavily damaging him multiple times. "Giving it everything I got!" He said as he activated his mystic arte by gathering energy into Falchion before he jumped into the air preparing to slam it down. "Take this, Divine Justice!" Spade yelled as he slammed Falchion along with Elpizo into the ground before Falchion shattered as Elpizo exploded before a small version of him floated before him.

"Thank you, Spade Neptune. I hope we meet again in the future." Elpizo said before he flew away as Spade looked at the broken Falchion in his hand before it glowed a bright light and turned into an orb before it flew off into the distance of where it came from.

"Mission accomplished, Anna. Bring me back." Spade said as he was transported back to base.

"Welcome back, big brother. I'm sorry about what happened to the Falchion, but it was time for it to go back to it's own world. I'm sure we'll come up with something to find a new weapon for you. But for now, get some rest okay?" Ace said as he and Simon hugged Spade before he went to the lobby, not knowing that Mastemon was looking at them with a thoughtful expression.


	15. Chapter 15

To the Final Showdown Part 3: Simon vs Omega

"Alright, this is the last part of the pathway which leads to the core, it's the mysterious lab which Simon will go into." Anna said.

"Alright, I'm ready." Simon said as he stepped onto the transporter.

"Alright, commencing transfer." Anna said as Simon was transported.

"Simon, please don't overstrain yourself." Ace said.

As Simon warped in, he took notice of multiple test tubes around him and shuddered before moving on and eventually encountered Omega, but his body was gold with purple linings.

"Hahahaha. What do you think, Simon? I've decided to unlock Omega's true potential, now let's see how you can handle it." Devil Ace's voice said.

"Simooooonnn...Neptunnnneee" Omega groaned before the sheath of his sword cracked open, showing a purple plasma blade.

"Bring it on! I will not lose, my brothers are counting on me!" Simon said as he drew his sword and his left eye glowed red.

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(MegaMan Zero 3- Omega Battle)

"Dark Flame!" Simon yelled as he stabbed Siegfried into the ground, causing pillars of dark fire to erupt from the ground towards Omega, dealing damage.

Omega's chest glowed before he fired three energy shots at different trajectories as Simon managed to block the third one.

"Dark Cannon!" Simon called out as he fired four orbs of darkness at Omega, dealing more damage before his arms detached as he fired ring shots at Simon who managed to jump through them.

"It's over, Shadow Lance!" Simon yelled as he threw Siegrfried which pierced into Omega's chest, causing his arms to fall to the ground. "Had enough, monster?"

"I think not, Omega, unleash your true power!" Devil Ace said as Omega was engulfed in a bright light and what stood in his place was Omega Zero.

"You're Omega Zero, the one Ace mentioned. But even so, I will not lose this battle, I will win for Ace, Spade, and the rest of Spirit Force." Simon said as Siegfried glowed even brighter.

"I am the Messiah! Hahaha!" Omega Zero said as he laughed.

(MegaMan Zero 3- Cannonball)

"Soul Eater!" Simon yelled as he stepped forward and repeatedly stabbed Omega multiple times before launching him back with an orb of darkness.

Omega fired two charged buster shots and a sword beam which Simon blocked before dashing forward.

"Dark Radiance!" Simon yelled as he launched Omega into the air with a crescent strike twice before slamming down on the third hit and launching a wave of energy, heavily damaging him.

Omega emitted a white aura as he formed a barrier of laser pillars around him as Simon tried to strike it before Siegfried split in half.

"Alright, let's take it up a notch. AFAA TADAAG NEPTA!" Simon chanted as he danced, summoning multiple demonic fists as they rapidly punched the barrier, breaking it before Omega slashed the hands, dismissing them. "Time for one of my pets to take a bite out of you. AVAVAGO!" He chanted as he danced again, this time summoning the head of a dragon as grabbed Omega and rapidly chewed on him as he exploded and Gomorrah roared like an elephant before disappearing as Spade looked to see Siegfried glow bright and change into a dark orb as it flew off into the distance.

"I'm done here, Anna. I'm coming back." Simon said as he was transported.

"Me and Spade are so proud of how strong you've become. Siegfried may have been destroyed, but you came out victorious in the end. So get some rest." Ace said as he and Spade hugged Simon who returned it.


	16. Chapter 16

Grand Finale: Ace vs Devil Ace, the battle for the fate of Devaloka

"Alright, Ace. It's come down to this, all three pathways have been unlocked and the way to the core is open." Anna said.

"The time has finally come to settle things with my dark side, everyone, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ace said.

"You can do this, little brother. Good luck, Ace." Spade said.

"Good luck, Big brother." Simon said.

"Fight!" Papelne said.

"Best of luck." Azura said.

"Ace...I believe in you, so please come back to us and me safely." Guy said as he kissed Ace's forehead. "I love you."

"You're strong enough, I know you are." Lin said.

"Go! Go! Go! Big brother!" Stoj and Eleanor cheered.

"We'll await your safe return." Ryu said as he saluted.

"If you don't come back, I won't forgive you!" Ruenheid said.

"Go kick that guy's ass for us!" Kagura said.

"Please be careful." Luna said.

"Thank you everyone. Anna, transfer me." Ace said.

"Understood. Commencing transfer." Anna said as she transported Ace. "Come back safe and sound."

(Shadow the Hedgehog- The Last Way)

Ace transported in and immediately ran to the core as he eliminated any demons standing in his way as he finally reached the core and saw Devil Ace waiting for him.

"Hehehe. I'm glad you could make it, welcome to your front row seat of the end of Devaloka." Devil Ace said. "But one last chance, will you not change your mind and embrace your demonic half?"

"I will embrace it by own hands, as long as my comrades are with me in my heart, I will not lose, especially to you! This is the end, Devil Ace!" Ace said as he drew Yato.

"Hmm, I see. Then you can go and rot away in the depths of hell!" Devil Ace yelled as a dark aura engulfed him before he was seen floating off the ground, he had horns on top of his head, yellow markings glowing on different parts of his body, and a demonic sword in his left hand. "Prepare to die, foolish Nephilim!"

(FF8- The Extreme)

"Now, disappear in my world." Devil Ace said.

"There's no such thing as "your world"." Ace said before he dashed towards Devil Ace. "Rock On!" He yelled as he megamerged with Model O and activated his overdrive. "Ryuenjin! Arc Blade! Shinkuujin! Messenkou! Rekkouha!" He yelled as he dealt Model O's most powerful attacks in quick succession, heavily damaging his dark copy.

"Can you take this?!" Devil Ace said as he launched orb of darkness at him which exploded after a few seconds, dealing a bit of damage to Ace, but at the cost of Model O being destroyed.

"Dammit! I'm not gonna lose here. Breaking my limit!" Ace said as he activated his 1st Mystic Arte. "This is the end, pierce the sky!" He yelled as he gathered energy in his hand and clawed at Devil Ace three times before jumping into the air and a large amount of energy gathered into Yato. "Radiant Light strike forth! Divine Conqueror!" He yelled as he came crashing down as the attack engulfed Devil Ace and blew off the top of Ragnarok. "Is it over?" Ace asked as he collapsed to his knees and sweated a bit.

"Hahahaha! You think you have won? No...you are mistaken, I cannot be defeated!" Devil Ace said as Ace looked up to see him attached to the Ragnarok Core. "So then, shall you sacrifice your life and destroy me here, or run away like the little coward you are?"

"Sorry, but today's not my day to die, there are people waiting for me, and I can't let them down. I may have been a coward, but I have heart, I will not lose, this is where your life ends, Devil Ace!" Ace said as he stood up.

"Very well then. Prepare to meet your maker!" Devil Ace said.

(MegaMan Zero 4- Falling Down)

Ace dashed forward as he first megamerged with Ifrit and dealt a ten hit combo along with two meteor strikes, damaging Devil Ace before he merged with Shiva and fired three arrows from Diamond Dust and then merged with Ramuh as he used Judgement Bolt on him, dealing more damage. He then merged with each of the Magus Sisters and dealt further damage to Devil Ace with each of their weapons, and then merged with Siren then Diablo as he used the Trident and Scythe before merging with Titan and lashed Gaia's Wrath rapidly onto Devil Ace. He then finally merged with Bahamut and fired a laser from Mega Flare.

"(Young Summoner, please use all of our strength for this last attack)" Shiva said.

"But if I do that you'll-" Ace started.

"(Do not worry young summoner, we shall reunite in the future, now please, use all our strength)" Ramuh said.

"Alright." Ace said as he plunged Yato into Devil Ace's chest before jumping back as a large glyph appeared in front of him that showed each of the eidolons symbols as they glowed along with the spirit versions of the Eidolons floating behind him.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Devil Ace demanded.

"My friends, my brothers, Eidolons, lend me your strength for this final attack. Devil Ace, farewell. It is time for me to embrace my demon half along with my human half by own hands and no one else's, not even yours. This is it, Seraphic Punishment!" Ace said as he activated his final mystic arte and fired a black and white beam at Devil Ace as the Eidolons flew towards him as well and pierced through him as a bright light engulfed him and Ace.

Ace was laying down before he opened his eyes and looked to see he was in a place similar to the one where he and David fought Creed. "What is this place?" Ace asked as he stood up and looked around. "Shiva! Ramuh! Anyone?!" He called out but to no avail of sensing their presence except for Ifrit, but his aura was different as his location was inside the temple.

"I'm afraid they have been scattered once more." A voice said as Ace widened his eyes in shock as he looked up to see Devil Ace in his normal look standing before him.

"What?! But that attack should've finished you!" Ace said in shock.

"It did, we are currently in your Psyche, now the true battle commences. But how can you fight? You have no Eidolons, Magic, nothing!" Devil Ace said.

"Dammit. Is this the end for me?" Ace asked.

"(Summoner, you mustn't give up!)" Ifrit's voice said.

"Ifrit?" Ace asked.

"(Now is not the time to give up Summoner. Your friends are waiting for you.)" Shiva's voice said as spectral versions of her and the rest of eidolons stood before him.

"(This all the power we have left, use it well Summoner.)" Ramuh said as Ace looked at the rest of the Eidolons before they turned into fragments of light as they went into Ace as he felt a power flowing through him as he looked at Devil Ace with a determined look.

(FF13-2- Knight of the Goddess)

"Ramuh is right. My friends are waiting for me, and I won't let them down. My name is Ace Neptune, Nephilim, Summoner, Prince, and leader of Spirit Force!" Ace said as a prismatic aura formed around him. "Eidolon Style...Meteor Strike!" He called out as he punched Devil Ace twice with the force of a meteor with an aura in the shape of Ifrit around him as he was launched into an invisible wall.

"I-Impossible!" Devil Ace said as he looked up with widened eyes as Ace looked down at his hand.

"I can Color Fight? I can Color Fight!" Ace said as he looked at Devil Ace with a determined look. "Alright, here goes. Eidolon Style...Judgement Bolt Chidori!" He called out as he gathered lightning in his left hand while an aura in the shape of Ramuh hovered over him before he dashed forward and pierced Devil Ace in the chest.

"W-Well done. I expected no less from you, this is farewell now, Ace Neptune of Spirit Force." Devil Ace said as he faded away and Ace collapsed from exhaustion after having finally overcome his dark side.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

Ace slowly opened his eyes as he began to see the others looking down at him as they all had relieved faces.

"Everyone? What happened?" Ace asked as he sat up.

"Mastemon flew in and rescued you from Ragnarok before it exploded, you were unconscious ever since." Luna said.

"What happened to Devil Ace?" Ryu asked.

"He's finally gone, the mission has been accomplished but...the Eidolons have been scattered once more." Ace said.

"Not all of them." A male voice said as Ace looked up to see a young man with red eyes, hair with colors styled like a fire, black armor with a red cape flowing behind him, and a claymore with a chain wrapped around it as the blade glowed a fiery orange as the center of it was black with a fissure, and the center of the hilt glowed orange as it was covered with magma. "Yo."

"Ifrit? Is that you?" Ace asked.

"I used to be Ifrit, but the name's Vargas now. Glad to see you're alright." Vargas said as he approached.

"What's going on Mastemon?" Ace asked.

"I'll explain later, come to the temple after you rested a bit." Mastemon said as she exited the ship.

"I'm so sorry I worried you all." Ace said with a sad expression before he felt someone grab his hand and looked to see Guy as the culprit.

"We're just glad you're okay and that's all that matters, also that scar disappeared too while you were asleep." Guy said as Stoj held up a mirror and put it in front of Ace as he noticed the scar had vanished.

"Wow. That's amazing." Ace said. "So I guess we should head to the temple huh?"

"Yeah, come on." Spade said as the group walked to the temple and saw Mastemon waiting for them.

"Please, this way." Mastemon said as she put her hand on the wall and revealed a secret passage as she led the group in as they saw three swords floating in front of them. The blade on the left had a single edge as there were three glowing purple gems on it as it was designed like a saber. The middle one was a double edge blade as the light reflected on it, along with six slots on it. The one on the right was also a double edged sword as the cross guard had a glowing turquoise gem in the center. "Since you three lost your swords in that last battle, it was time you took up your families heirlooms, Spade, you shall wield Tyrfing, Simon, Caladbolg, and Ace, you shall wield Excalibur which will also act as a vessel for Ifrit, and five of the reincarnated eidolons that represent the elements. They may have been scattered, but I know you will be able to find them again. I shall have one of my associates accompany you, she shall be waiting at the ship." She said.

"Thank you Mastemon, for everything." Spade said.

"Good luck Spirit Force, please feel free to return anytime." Mastemon said as the group left the temple and saw a girl with brown hair with two beads attached to bits of them as braids, a pink dress, frill knee high socks, red shoes, and a long red ribbon attached behind her dress.

"Hello, Spirit Force. My name is Reala, I shall be accompanying you on your journey, I hope we can get along." Reala said as she curtsied.

"Thank you for joining us, Reala. We'd be glad to have you along." Simon said.

"Alright, it's time we began our search for the eidolons once more, as I learn of my new Color Fighting Style. David, Jexi, Hope, I know we'll reunite someday, until then, be careful." Ace said as he clutched his pendant as the Spirit Crusader took off on their journey once more.


End file.
